Kugai Kudo
is a former researcher in Yggdrasill Corporation who transforms into . His only appearance was in Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Duke.Plot summary from official website History Kugai was the predecessor of Ryoma Sengoku in the Yggdrasill Laboratory for Lockseeds. Ordered by Amagi Kureshima to test out his subordinate, Ryoma Sengoku's first functional Lockseed. Kugai was killed during the test and his body was destroyed. Kugai managed to enter Limbo, aware of the world and managed to gain a physical appearance due to the Sengoku Driver he was equipped with. Kugai also managed to keep the Zakuro Lockseed after his death and facilitated his own mass production laboratory with data stolen from Yggdrasill, creating blank pomegranate Zakuro Lockseeds that explodes upon activation. Intentionally making his actions aware to Yggdrasill, he taunts Ryoma Sengoku, proclaiming that he can guide him to the path of God alongside him, testing him to overcome his labors. Due to Sid's interference to stop brainwashed members of Black Bodhi and acquiring one of the blank Lockseeds, Ryoma and Takatora track his location, discovering his artificial Helheim factory. Kugai demonstrates to Ryoma that he is the final task he must overcome, utilizing a Genesis Core Unit as an extension of his Sengoku Driver with his Zakuro Lockseed modified to summon a variant of the Sonic Arrow called the Saver Arrow. Initially gaining the upperhand, fighting Duke and Zangetsu as he can overpower them one on one, he is defeated by their combined efforts. Days later, Ryoma finishes his Genesis Driver with the intent to destroy Kugai for good. Ryoma taunts Kugai saying that he is third rate and cannot be considered a potential person to acquire Godhood. During his second encounter, Ryoma damages his Sengoku Driver, causing Kugai to wallow in pain as the Driver is what maintains his physical form. Kugai dies when Ryoma shoots his Sengoku Driver directly. Sometime after or before, Kugai meets with Shura in a blank space, with Shura becoming an affiliate of the now defunct Black Bodhi terrorist organization. Shura carries on Kugai's legacy, owning several Sengoku Drivers for himself and his fight club, and wishes to enact the Saver System, which will wipe out any unwanted humans who are not worthy. Arms Like his fellow Lockseed-using Armored Riders, Kamen Rider Saver's forms are called . His Sengoku Driver plays Japanese horagai music and announces before every transformation, while his personal Lockseeds are styled with a mix of Japanese words and English words. By pressing the Sengoku Driver's Cutting Blade down on the Lockseed after transforming from one to three times, Saver can activate one of three finishing moves based on his current Arms form: , , or . is Saver's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Saver's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. Unique to Saver is that the Armor Part materializes around him and attaches unlike the usual Armor Part descending from a Crack and attaching onto the head of the user. - Blood Zakuro= Blood Zakuro Arms is Saver's default pomegranate-based armored European Knight form, which is accessed through the simultaneous use of the Blood Zakuro Lockseed and Blood Orange Lockseed via the Genesis Core replacing his Sengoku Driver's Rider Indicator. While assuming Blood Zakuro Arms, Saver dons the and his Arms Weapons are the Saver Arrow and Daidaimaru (Bujin Gaim ver.). The boost in strength from the Genesis Core is apparent, allowing Saver to take on the undefeated Zangetsu, who had back up from Duke. However, Saver's limitations are apparent as the boost in strength is not comparable (despite the Blood Orange Lockseed being comparable to that of an Energy Lockseed) to a finished Genesis Driver or a Sengoku Driver using an Energy Lockseed in the Genesis Core. }} Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device **Removable slots for additional Lockseeds: ***Genesis Core - Essential to access a Jimber Arms *Lockseeds - Gives access to Saver's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: **Saver Arrow - Saver Blood Zakuro Arms' personal weapon through the Blood Zakuro Lockseed **Daidaimaru (Bujin Gaim ver.) - Saver Blood Zakuro Arms' personal weapon through the Blood Orange Lockseed Behind the Scenes Etymology The katakana used in Kamen Rider Saver, , can be romanized as both Saver and Savior. The latter is mostly used in many localization and translations and ties in better with the character of Kugai as as he views himself as a Messiah, with the Lockseed No. on the Zakuro Lockseed being "LS-MESSIAH". Portrayal Kugai Kudo is portrayed by .Actor's name is credited on official website As Kamen Rider Saver, his suit actor is . Notes *Concept art of Saver shows that the silver armor parts on Saver's Ride Wear were originally intended to be painted red in color. However, they remained as silver on the finalized suit. *Saver is the first Armored Rider to utilize a Sonic Arrow, or at least a variant of the Sonic Arrow, without using an Energy Lockseed. *Saver is the only Armored Rider who uses two normal Lockseeds inserted onto a Sengoku Driver with a Genesis Core. He is also the only Armored Rider who doesn't utilize a Jimber form despite having a Genesis Core on his Sengoku Driver. **This is most likely due to both of his Lockseeds being normal Lockseeds, as opposed to Gaim and Knuckle, who both use Energy Lockseeds in the Genesis Core. *Saver is the only Armored Rider who has different shoulder pads. The left side of shoulder pad is from Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim's Blood Orange Arms while the right side is from that from the Armor Parts that are normally associated with the Ringo Arms. **Saver's helmet is a recolored Kamen Rider Mars' helmet with additional "mummified" bandages on its mouthpiece. **Saver's armor part is a recolored version of Ringo Arms' armor part (besides the Blood Orange Shoulder-pad). *Saver's transformation into Blood Zakuro Arms does not involve an Armor Part from a crack collapsing onto his body. Instead, the armor pieces materialize around him and attach to his suit. *Chronologically speaking, Saver is the first user of Genesis Core, followed by Gaim, and later Knuckle. *Chronologically, Saver is the first Armored Rider who doesn't have his own Rider Indicator faceplate on his Sengoku Driver but rather having a Genesis Core attached to it as a default. The second is Kamen Rider Gaim Yami. Category:Gaim Characters Category:Gaim Riders Category:Villains Category:Deceased